


Star City Remembers

by pjiminshair



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Engagement, Episode: s04e09 Dark Waters, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Ficlet, I Made Myself Cry, Marriage Proposal, POV Outsider, People Of Starling City, Season/Series 04, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjiminshair/pseuds/pjiminshair
Summary: Alternatively,Thought We Had The Time, Had Our Lives (Now, You'll Never Get Older)Some would call it ironic, down the road. How Oliver Queen had to lose everything he loved, to achieve the aspirations he had for his city. Because it was the loss of one Felicity Smoak, and inadvertently, the loss of Oliver Queen that ultimately brought the people of Starling together.United.





	Star City Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> (Just kidding. I purposely made it super short. It's honestly not that bad.)
> 
> I blame ASABS for this. All that married Olicity Fluff made me want to write something else for a change. And thus, this monstrosity was born. And I know, this was all the way back in season 4, but honestly I don't think I'll ever recover from that mid-season hiatus...
> 
> **FOR THE COMPLETE EXPERIENCE, READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO 'You Said You'd Grow Old With Me by Michael Schulte.'** He's the second reason for this fic.
> 
> This was difficult for me. Mainly because I was super scared of editing it. I had this notion in my head, that if I read it again, it won't be as powerful? I really hope you like this. Also, if you wanna ease your heart with some mindless fluff after this torture, you can always go through my other fics. I'm a fluff master.
> 
> HAPPY READING!! (Or is it??)

Star City remembers. Christmas of 2015. Mayoral Candidate Oliver Queen proposing to his girlfriend, Felicity Smoak under warm Christmas lights and surrounded by the people of Star (the ones who had shown up to listen to his speech and those who were viewing it on live television at home) . It had been a cold night, freezing but devoid of snow. The winter had not stopped the bay area from overflowing with crowds of spectators and paparazzi. Everybody wanted to hear what Oliver Queen had to say, especially after the disaster that had been his holiday party. 

 

And listening to him had been worth every moment of standing there, in the middle of the night, freezing. His message of hope, of peace, had resonated with so many. The lighting of the Christmas tree had felt almost like a miracle in the middle of all the chaos their city was going through. The media had been excited, eager to write articles and set up interviews and broadcast the news internationally. And then, it had gotten better. 

 

Because standing next to Oliver Queen had been his girlfriend Felicity Smoak, smiling bashfully, looking up at him with all the love shining in her eyes, and Queen had been singing praises about her, 

 

_ There is one person in particular that I’m grateful for. You.  _

 

He had said, 

 

_ She's stood beside me, when times were darkest.  _

 

He had said, 

 

_ She's the one who lights my way.  _

 

And suddenly, Felicity Smoak had to tilt her head down to look at him because he was on his knees, grinning up at her with eyes wide as if   all the light in the world were shining in them.

 

_ If you had asked, I would've said yes.  _ He remembered her telling him. God, he'd been an idiot hadn't he? Having kept himself from having this for so long. 

 

“Felicity Smoak,” The entirety of Star City held their breath as Felicity let out a shocked little laugh, “Will you make me _, the happiest man,_ on the face of this earth?” 

 

For a moment it had felt like time itself was holding its breath. Felicity smiled wide, kneeled down next to her boyfriend (fiance.  _ fiancé _ ) even as she nodded her head repeatedly ‘yes’. 

_ yes _

 

The camera flashes were like a downpour of light, constant and blinding. They were like fireworks (or maybe not really… but at the moment, they certainly felt like it). They pulled away when they realized they couldn't stop smiling long enough to keep kissing, and stood up when they realized that there was still a horde of cameras filming them. 

 

In that instance, with her hand in his, and her giggles echoing in his ears, but their steps moving in tandem, and their hearts threatening to beat out of their chests, everything was  _ perfect. _

 

They had ridden in the limo back on their way to the loft, sitting close enough that their sides pressed together. Oliver's ears had been buzzing with all that adrenaline and excited yelling, but he had caught what Felicity had said to him then anyway, 

 

_ “I don't even care about the bling. All I care about, is you.” _

 

How could he keep himself from kissing her then? Felicity Smoak. Soon to be his  _ wife _ . 

 

_ Oh Lord.  _

 

They pulled away from each other when they felt the limousine stop in the middle of the road. Oliver frowned, confused and wondering. Not once, in that moment, did it occur to him that it was Damien Darhk. Not once did he feel dread creep up his spine (how could he? When the past half hour had been the happiest time of his life?). Not until he heard shots being fired, 

 

Not until bullets rained upon them, 

 

Not until Felicity's scream was being muffled against his coat even as he shielded her with his body, surrounded her till she was safe between the car seat and him. But, he knew they wouldn't last at this rate, that he would eventually get shot at this rate. Who would protect her then? 

 

It was Oliver Queen's job to protect Felicity Smoak. Had been since the moment he met her. He made a split second decision and climbed off of her when there was lull in the shooting. Desperately, he shoved his way into the front seat, and put the car into drive, 

 

He would get them someplace safe, and then not let her leave his side for the foreseeable future. 

 

“You alright, honey?” He shouted when he realized Felicity was being too quiet. His girlfriend (Fiancée. She had said yes. Fiancee) had always been on the vocal side, so naturally Oliver had worried when he hadn't even heard a peep from her. His question went unanswered, and panic build up in Oliver's chest. He whipped his head back, eyes wide and heart racing, only to find Felicity lying still, eyes shut, her pretty peach-pink coat continually staining with a spreading red. 

 

_ Oh God.  _

 

He hit the brakes right there in the middle of the road, stumbling out and praying to every higher power that he had ever heard of to please ( _please, please, please_ ) let her be alright. 

 

Let her be alive. 

 

He got out and opened up the backseat, bile rising in his throat when he saw her just laying there, slumped, a trickle of blood oozing past her lips. He pulled her out, falling to the ground in the process and pulling her into him till she was slumped against his chest

 

_ Please, please, please, _ he prayed, desperately. 

 

_ Please, please, please,  _ he muttered, incoherently. 

 

His fingers trembled as they sought out her pulse, shaking so badly he wasn't sure if the fluttering he was feeling (slow and weak,  _ so weak _ ) was her or if it was just his mind, playing games. 

 

He looked up heaven ward, eyes closed and tears cascading down his cheeks, and he prayed  _ and he prayed and he prayed.  _

 

Star City remembers when the news hit. Mayoral Candidate Oliver Queen and his fiancee Felicity Smoak attacked. Their limousine shot at in the middle of the crossroads. The paparazzi remember staking out in front of the hospital, maybe for the first time in a long time feeling genuinely concerned about the people they were going to write about. But the most they could find out was that Oliver Queen was unharmed, but his fiancee was not. 

 

The news spread like wildfire, making headlines not only in their city but all over America. Prayers and thoughts and hopes. People coming together in a way they hadn't in a long time. 

 

Some would call it ironic, down the road. How Oliver Queen had to lose everything he loved, to achieve the aspirations he had for his city. Because it was the loss of one Felicity Smoak, and inadvertently, the loss of Oliver Queen that ultimately brought the people of Star together. 

 

_ United.  _

 

Star City remembers when the hospitals pronounced Felicity Smoak dead. They remember Oliver Queen walking out, eyes vacant, face ashen, looking for all accounts as if his heart had stopped beating at the same moment hers had. He had been surrounded by family then, Thea Queen, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, and yet Oliver Queen had never looked more alone. 

 

Star City remembers, waiting with baited breath, hoping to hear from Oliver Queen in the days ( _ weeks, months _ ) that followed. A message of hope, of perseverance, but it never came. Thea Queen announced the renunciation of her brother's candidacy two months after that tragedy, and nobody heard from him since. 

 

Star City remembers the memorial that was created for Felicity Smoak in the same place where the Christmas tree had been lit. The ground surrounding it covered with flowers and burning candles and letters and notes. Amongst all the thoughts that she received there were a few more important than others, 

 

_ You will always be irreplaceable to me. - John.  _

 

_ You were the closest person, I ever had to a sister. - Thea.  _

 

_ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please come back to me.  _

 

Hope had burned the brightest amongst the people of Star City that night. It seemed fitting to create the memorial there for the person who was responsible for that hope. 

  
  


It didn't take long for the Green Arrow to go from being the ‘hero’ to the ‘vigilante’ once again. He didn't kill anymore, but the ghosts that he managed to catch up with wished he did. The Green Arrow was not a symbol of hope, he was not a protector. How could he be? When the one person who had represented all of those qualities to him, wasn't by his side anymore? 

 

The Green Arrow was vengeance. He was hatred and sadness and darkness. 

 

How could he call himself a protector? When the only person he had wanted to keep safe from anything even remotely dangerous died on  _ his _ watch?

 

How could he call himself a hero? When he had failed to live upto that title for the one person who had mattered the most? 

 

Helena Bertinelli was wrong when she had called the island Oliver's crucible. His five years in hell didn't even come close to the agony he felt every day ever since then. The emptiness coursing through his body, the pain he suffered with every breath, the hopelessness that left a gaping hole in his soul. 

 

Star City remembers the death of Damien Darhk, how merciless it had been, almost gruesome. They remember when the SCPD decided that the vigilantes were criminals once again. They remember how once Damien Darhk was off the board, the vigilante disappeared too. 

 

Some say he died. Some say he gave up the hood and now lived amongst them like a civilian. But the vigilante did neither. He simply returned to back where he had come from. 

 

And this time, there wasn't a remarkable blonde woman (brighter than the sun, bursting from the seams with hope and light and everything wonderful) to bring him back into the land of living. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you need tissues? Did you sniff? Did you at least feel something at the back of your throat???
> 
> I'm very insecure about my angst. I'm trying to get better at it, so all the feedback and kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> If you wanna talk, you can find me on twitter @in_enochian or on tumblr @inenochian
> 
> -ms


End file.
